Will you take me away
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Kurama's known Yuusuke since he was little, he's been there for him through every thing the boy will allow him to see. What happens when Kurama sees something he's not suppose too?KuramaxYusuke Prequeal to Looking back
1. Chapter 1

"Honey please let the dogs out." My mom yelled as she went to join her friends at the bar.

"Kay mom" I answered numbly from my spot at the computer.

When my mom was finally gone I turned some music on and began to clean. It was nothing unusual. My mom goes to the bar or throws a party here. I clean and my brothers make it dirty. Although the worst of the three is my eleven year old brother David. In the fifth grade, I saved his life he is only three years younger then me though. I have two other brothers Alphonse who is eighteen and works with his dad at a chop shop. He isn't around a lot since he's in to things my mom acts like she doesn't approve of but only says that so she can take them like drugs and drinking. Alphonse and I have a love hate relation ship though we understand each other. Out of all my brothers I favor Peter the most he's twenty-six. Although there is an age difference, we understand each other. He's smart like me and the only one who doesn't expect anything of me. I can be my self around him and he won't judge me. I raised my brothers even though two of them are older then me, and they've been gone for a good tens years until they came back a while ago after my death.

I finished picking up the clothes and taking them down stairs into the basement to wash them before I started putting things away. Everyday it's the same thing pick up clothes, wash clothes, wash down the counters, vacuum, do the dishes, scrub the kitchen floor on my hands and knees, and make dinner. If I have time after my reikai tentai work and I take a shower I sleep. Everyday I go to school and be playful for the time I can though the times are scarce their all I have to prove my life isn't that bad.

I like going to school when I have the energy to do so. I love to mess with all the kids that are afraid of me but most of all I love the people I meet like my best friend Kuwabara, who for the past three years has helped me through my life, and Keiko who I have known all my life she has to be the only reason I am still here, well her and the spirit world. Although I like going to school there are some downsides. Like the kids there, that tease me. It wouldn't hurt so much normally but that's just how my life works.

I walk over to the computer and sit down for a break when I realize some one I.M.ed me.

**Kurama**: Why weren't you at school today I went to pick you up?

**Yusuke:** I fainted last night at dinner.

**Kurama: **Wow are you o.k. what happened?

**Yusuke**: I really don't know my mom asked me a question and I just woke up in my room.

**Kurama**: Yusuke you need a break your life is overwhelming its worse then mine and I live three lives.

**Yusuke**: Its not that bad.

**Kurama**: yes it is you cook, clean, take care of everyone, and go to school. You act like the parent your only 16 and besides that, you have the reikai tentai.

**Yusuke**: rama its not that bad.

**Kurama:** yes it is you should just stop for a month and watch. Don't get mad just blink stupidly. I'll even come hid the food because you know if it wasn't for you there would be no food in your house.

**Kurama:** o yea here's your homework I sent it to you in an email don't erase anything I'm paying your way .Pay me back later in chocolate.

**Yusuke**: o.k. Kurama you and your chocolate fetishes I think you get it from Yoko but I have to go I gotta finish cleaning

**Kurama**: what time do you go to bed and wake up?

**Yusuke: **3am and I wake up at 7am

**Kurama**; You seriously need a vacation.

**Yusuke**: so I've heard love ya ttyl

**Kurama:** Talk to you later too.

When I finally was done, with all the cleaning, it was about 11pm and my brother David was in front of the T.V, and my mom was smoking and drinking playing cards. I went upstairs and started on something Koenma wanted me to do. I'm allergic to cigarette smoke but she doesn't care so I guess it doesn't matter.

"Damn I owe him a lot of chocolate now." I said putting the home work in my book bag and climbing into bed.

* * *

The next day school was the same except for the present my friends Kuwabara and Keiko got me for my Birthday? I didn't even realize it was my birthday, Another surprise was when Kurama picked me up from school. We went to my house. He was gonna help me clean up so we could go to the skating rink and an anime fest he had planned for my birthday. 

"Yo Kurama what do you wanna do now." I said finishing cleaning

"I do not know Yusuke" he answered

"I'm home" David yelled coming in and throwing his shirt and pants on the floor.

"Where's mom, Alphonse and Peter?" He said

"Mom's upstairs and Alphonse and Peter are playing basketball at the park," I answered

"Could you please pick up your clothes David" I asked and he ignored me

"Please?"

"No" he answered dumbly

"Why?" I asked

"Because I don't have to listen to you, you were adopted"

"No I was not, now please pick up your clothes" I said on the verge of tears I don't know what it is but through all the life changing events I have been through and never cried I cry now. I think it's because my family and friends are the only thing I live for and here the person I save countless time with out him even knowing it is treating me like dirt.

"You don't belong here biggie just run away already you don't belong here. No one loves you just leave. No one. You. Don't. Belong." He started chanting,

"Yes I do belong here. I'll stay at Kurama's then everyone will miss me you'll see."

"Go no one will care. Leave we don't care no one loves you. Just leave and don't come back." He finished as my mom sat on the couch by my brothers who sat down to watch smoking a cigarette. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes and the lump in my throat. I ran out of the house coughing. I was blind just trying to get away. As I ran I could hear over and over what David said then I remember hearing what Kurama yelled before he followed me. I didn't think Kurama had it in him to say what he said

"What the hell is wrong with you that's your Son and brother he dedicates his entire life to your family and that's how you treat him."

I ran and ran losing Kurama at some points but in the end he caught up with me.

"Yusuke, when I am free of Koenma's probation, I am taking you away from them." he said as I cried.

"In two years you'll be away from it all." he said pulling me into his lap.

"I cant I love them I can't leave they need me," I said around sobs and hiccups.

"Yusuke listen to me this isn't healthy. You are completely mentally, physically and psychologically exhausted. You're mentally and verbally abused. You get no sleep. You not only balance your home life, social life and school life but you keep all your emotions pent up inside. You don't even have a someone. Your not acting like a kid that scares me no one should be deprived of their childhood."

"That's not true I want someone. I want someone who loves me and expects nothing from me but there isn't anyone like that for me at least not yet. Do you know how bad I feel when I see Keiko and her boyfriend together and how he cheers her up when she's down and takes all her problems away. How do you think I feel having all of this pent up inside of me. It's not fair Kurama. It's just not fair!" I yelled crying even harder.

"I promise you in two years it'll stop me and Hiei will take you away from it all." he said

"You don't know that." I cried

"Your right but I'll do it if it kills me." Was the last thing I heard Kurama say before I fell asleep, him soon following? We slept for a while just sitting there under a tree by the lake. When we did wake, up it was because of my watch, which was set for 2:30 pm, which meant me, and Kurama had been gone for almost two days.

"Are you ready?" he asked I knew what he meant but to be honest I wasn't ready but I nodded yes anyways. We walked back to my house, which took about four hours. When we got back, Kurama went Ballistic. Everyone was just lying around and the house was a mess.

"What is wrong with you? Did you even worry about him we were gone for almost three days? Do you not have the decency to care for your own child? Did it ever occur to you that he might not have come back, he could have died and I bet you would not shed a tear. You disgust me!" he yelled before he grabbed me and we took off. He brought me to a clearing similar to the one we slept in. He sat down at a tree's base and pulled me into his lap.

"Yusuke I want to take you away from this all will you allow me?" Kurama asked me looking me in the eyes.

"Yes Kurama you can take me away I think it's about time I did something for my self. Maybe I'll find that special some one." I said looking at Kurama his eyes filled with passion and concern, for me no one else.

"Or maybe I already have." I said looking at him in his eyes this time. He smiled a genuine smile one that only I will ever see.

"O Shuuichi Are you around here?" We heard his mother call, which is when I realized we were at the park by his house.

"O there you are." She said as she saw us sitting against the tree.

"How are my sons doing Yusuke, Kurama?" She asked, she is the closest thing to a mom I have besides my own who doesn't care.

"We're fine mother." Kurama answered, walking towards his mom to leave until he graduated college.

"Remember two years Yusuke that's all." he said kissing me softly on my cheek, I nodded my understanding as a tear fell down my face. I was saying goodbye to the only person that cared outside of school for two years.

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**I wanna dedicate this to my friends Latasha and Ashley if it wasn't for you I (Yusuke) would not have given up my life but my soul. I didn't realize how dead I was inside until I met you. I didn't realize how I was living was wrong. This entire story is a documentary of my life(just changed around a bit for a cute story) and is just a small part of what happens from day to day, and through it all Ashley and Latasha have kept my head above water. Thank you so much. 

**If anyone wants to read the real story of this, visit my space at **

me for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second and last chapter. I am telling you now. So now on with the story. This story may seem rushed to you but this is how I decided to write it so if you do not like it I do not know what to tell. **Sorry I kinda realized I messed up a little when I first posted this chapter so I looked over it I hope it makes a little more sense this time around.**

Disclaimer: I do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

_After two years of studying aboard in America, I finally get to go home. I wonder what is going to await me. I hope Yusuke isn't living how he was when I left. If he is, I swear his family will pay. _I was finally on my way home. On a plane headed for Japan it was just a matter of hours until I arrived home and I couldn't wait. It's been two whole years since I've seen Yusuke,

* * *

When I arrived at the airport, Koenma was waiting for me. It was a surprise but a welcomed one. He didn't look as he usually did which put me on edge. Thinking of that, why would he even greet me no one knew I was returning today.

"Koenma" I greeted him with a perfected smile.

"Kurama." He said his voice low, regretful almost.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we started walking, he visibly jumped.

"What do you mean Kurama I just came to greet you."

"First of all no one knew I was coming back again, and two you wouldn't bother me unless it was important."

"Yea you really are hard to track down." He answered

"That Koenma is because I did not wish to be found." I answered

"Well I needed to find you; Yusuke's missing." He said I froze. It felt as if time had stopped.

"What do you mean missing?" I said

"I mean two weeks after you left he ran away into the Makai. When you left, he didn't know what to do when it happened again so he left. We've found him a couple of times but he's wild. No one can get close. The ones who do get close don't come back." Koenma answered.

"He finally snapped. I'm going to kill his family for do that to him." I said growling slightly. Koenma again visibly flinched before grabbing my arm.

"Kurama, no there's nothing you can do. If you kill them you're going to be in spirit world for a very long time, and no one will be able to help Yusuke." Koenma blurted out, kill Yusuke's family, or save Yusuke before he falls as I once did. I did not even have to consider it. With in seconds I was gone. Running through the area finding the closest rift between here and the makai. It didn't take long to find and when I did I didn't think twice about running through it into the Makai. Now that I was here, all I had to do was find him. It should not be that hard considering he is the only thing I can sense. How berserk did he go?

He was close, but I knew he could not sense me as I could him. That is because I knew if he could sense me, I would not be able to get close. When I finally did see him, I knew what Koenma meant when he said Yusuke was wild. Yusuke's features were completely off, His eyes were empty, he was in his mazoku form, his facial feature were pure beast and his movements lacked the grace and happiness they usually held. What did they do to you Yusuke?

Before I knew it, I was against a tree, a throbbing pain in my stomach. Yusuke was standing over me. His breath rigid He raised his hand and I backed in to the tree. He hit me repeatedly. I sat there and took it all the while trying to get through to him.

"Yusuke It's Kurama. Yusuke stop. I'm not going to hurt. I promised, I came back I'm here. Yusuke please." I said as he hit me a little to hard. Yusuke backed up for a second allowing me to stand and catch my breath. When Yusuke charged me, again I held out my arms and Yusuke ran right in to them. Hitting, scratching, and mauling every part of my body as he was before he pulled away. I gripped my arms around him in a hug and he froze dead. Then he started moving even more rapidly then he was before. Trying viciously to get away. I just held tighter repeatedly calling his name. He very gradually calmed down before his breathing labored and he leaned against me.

"K-kurama y-you came back." He said his voice telling disbelief.

"Yes Yusuke just like I promised, I told you if it killed me I'd come back." I said he literally fell into me tears running down his face. We landed against the tree again.

"Yusuke what did they do to you?" I asked running my hand through his hair trying to calm him. He stiffened before falling back against me. It was silent for a while. I let him contemplate what he wanted to tell me.

"Things just got bad that's all. I just know I'm not going back no matter what. I'll go back to the human world but I'm not going back to her or my brothers, not again. Not so, I can go through that again. You were right Kurama, I shouldn't have let it gone that far." He said hugging close to me.

"It's alright Yusuke, I won't let you go back there. You're coming with me far away from it all." I said

" How?" He choked out.

"Your moving in with me. I'm not going to let any one know where you are either. You're going to stay safe with me. I'll tell everyone I never found you and you can stay until you think your ready to leave. If you ever wish to leave." I said hugging him tighter to me as I felt his instincts kick back in, but they weren't the dangerous ones I thought they would be. They were gentle nuzzles and whimpers. Apologizes and promises, thanks and worships when all I did was protect him.

* * *

O.k. some how this fits together with **Looking Back** it was never meant to but some did. They were two completely different stories and still are but if you want to read them like that that's fine by me. PLEASE REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANNA CLICKY CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICKY bye 


End file.
